PMD: Madness Overcore
by Pikachu Angel
Summary: Three pokemon one team, knowning the truth that all rescue teams are gone with the peace returned. They must find a way to continue on. But with a new more deadlier treat appears, can they stand up and face this new evil.
1. No one understands us

Chapter #1- No one understands us

The sky was as clear as the day can be. The sun was burning brightly in the highest point of the sky with not even a single cloud around. Yep a clear blue sky looking like the sea itself and glowing marvelous sapphire colored ocean. The grass and the trees were green and alive and surrounding all of the land, but there was one area where that wasn't the case. A place where the windows were smashed open and the ceiling was crumbling bit by bit every day, where the door was swinging back and forth. Mole was starting to form all around here and to top it all up, it was dusty as if no one have lived there for years, but three beings did actually lived there. And who might they be, but a Piplup named Aqua, wearing a headphones around the neck waist, a Pikachu named Sparky, wearing a weird kind of black collar with a red colored lightning bolt design around his neck, and a Charmander by the name of Blaze, having some form of a weapon wrapped around his back and fur covering his eyes.

"Come on, what might be taking so long in getting a mission already?" Said Aqua.

"Don't complain, it was lucky that we even got the last mission within this month." Said Blaze.

"It used to be better in the old days when we had missions here and there." Said Aqua.

"Don't talk about that." Said Spark. "It was the fact that you came and fought the great evil off that we were able to go back into peace once more."

"I know… I just wished that maybe there was a job offer at least… it not like all the disasters where formed from that one single thing." Said Aqua. "It's been getting a bit boring around here." Everybody else remained silent. "But… at least I'm here with you guys instead of a life I no longer remember." Aqua started to laugh as loud as possible. The rest just smiled.

"Are you just stupid or what?" Aqua turned over towards Blaze. "You had a chance to leave…" He remarked, giving off a smirk and Aqua just shrugged at it. "but in the end you stayed with us… Aqua." He stated with the smile still in his face.

"Yeah… I did." Aqua turned facing down with the eyes closed. "but…" Aqua changed to a sly look in the face, especially in the eyes. "But if it were just you I would have just easily have left and that would have been the end of that."

"ahhh… ahhh… w-wait what?"Blaze quickly turned to a ghostly dark face, overly shocked by Aqua remarked to his own previous statement. Aqua started to smile.

"You heard me." Blaze couldn't tell if the smile was one telling him that it was just a joke or if it is for real. "Just kidding" Aqua said joyfully. He was still surprise but this time with was also showing a sign of relief also.

"You know you scared me there for just a second." Blaze said, skipping a heartbeat or two.

"… Or not" Aqua said, turning around towards the ceiling and giving a smile.

"Hahaha, you can stop now you know?" Spark phrased still chuckling.

"Yeah, There's a limit to the number of times one can joke around." Blaze added before seeing Aqua in that same position. "What you're serious?"

"I smell something fowl in the mist." Aqua said with disgust.

"So you noticed too." Spark said. "Come on let's go." Spark started to stand up and head towards the back of the building. Then they heard a knock.

"I'll answer it." Stated Blaze started to walk over to the front door.

"Don't, I don't want to deal with him right now." Pikachu shrugged. The knocks became bangs now. The sounds became too loud that they couldn't take it in the ears anymore. But Spark opened the back door.

"Come on… we got mission to do." Spark said well turning back towards his teammates and smiling, that just made them do the same.

Moments later, they went over to the post office and went across a post board that was cover with dust and pollen. Spark saw this and turned to one of the employees that were working there. That pokémon was a Zangoose, wearing a hat and mailing bag. Though his enthusiasm was very low… just resting there, bored out of its life.

"Ly, has there been any messages yet?" Ask Spark, Ly just shook his head.

"No dude there hasn't been one for at least a month now, sorry" Ly said sadly

"Oh okay, well thanks anyway." Spark turned around and was heading outside.

"Listen, I'm not you man, but it's probably time to face facts, rescue teams are no more. There are no more teams left except for you and with how things are going right now, you'll never survive with the hopes of ever getting a job request." Ly said to Spark.

He didn't have any tendency to answer back as the facts was right there… there are no more rescue teams left. Aqua and Blaze started to moan, also realizing that true fact.

"S-Spark?" Aqua said they to reach out towards him with an arm, but then stop when Spark stopped and turned around.

"But unlike the other, we have the prophecy holder right here with us guiding through the way." Spark looked over at Aqua. "…right Aqua."

"You know you have a way with words. I myself couldn't say it any better myself." Stated Blaze

"Fine do what you want, but I'm just saying seeing as how we're friends and all." Ly mentioned.

"Don't worry about us." Aqua said.

"Heh, who's worried, I never said anything like that." Ly said scratching his back and feeling embarrassed about it.

"But we will find a way; I'll take those words with me to the grave." Spark remotely said.

"You always make a scene when it comes to this" Ly said.

"Really, I didn't notice." Spark smiled. "Well we'll be seeing you Ly."

"Bye" Aqua said

"See ya Lysorg." Blaze said.

"So long to you too" Lysorg said well giving a friendly salute to them.

All three of them started to walk out of the post office and with them, a bright glow reflected on them showing a whole new image of them.

"I just hope they can bring back the good old days…" Lysorg thought well they sprinted off on. "Time to get back to work then"

"So what do we do for money?" Blaze asked

"Don't worry, well find a way." Spark stated before running off. "I'm sure of it."

_To be continued in Chapter #2_


	2. Never Accepted

Chapter #2: Never Accepted

Three days have passed since the last time they checked for any request, and this time they were in luck. A new mission was assigned to them, a lost poster to be exact. A task assigned to them in a place know as Tiny Woods, a small but dark forest that not to many come through except for dark and bug types that were used to the dark cramped space. The three of them went in there hundreds of times, either to gather berries that have fallen or do some minor training. So to them this was a piece of cake.

"I found him." Piplup said, calling through an ear piece that's strapped on around the ear.

"Where's your location?" Charmander said communicating through the same way.

"Well if you must know…" There was a bit of silence for a moment. "I'm right here in the exact same spot you told me to wait!" Aqua yelled.

"What's your problem?"Blaze said.

"You told me to wait here and I've been standing for about two hours already." Aqua yelled, and then started to stuttered. Aqua stretched out and looks through the bushes and followed after by taking a deep breather. "You're lucky that they didn't notice me or we would have been doing it all over again." Aqua remark angrily

"Can you just be quiet for once?" Blaze said annoyed.

"What?" Aqua said with a high pitch but yet low tone yell, just quiet enough not to get scare them off.

"Can you two stop arguing for one minute and get this tasked done?" Pikachu interrupted. "Remember this is the first mission in a month, so don't mess it up."

"Alright" They both said at the same time.

Once all of them gathered together and settled their differences for just a moment, they were prepared to go for the pounce.

"Now at the count of three…" Spark said. "Three!" At that second, the three of them jump out from behind the bushes and ran after the lost ones, which happens to be a Caterpie and a Metapon

"Oh no we're busted!" The Caterpie said, shouting in fear. In no time at all, they were pinned down to the ground. "Grahh, no!"

"So is it them." Aqua said holding down Caterpie. Spark took a small stack of papers.

"Yep by the species and descriptions, that's them." Spark said turning to the two of them and grinning. The Caterpie turned around towards Aqua and started dropping tears.

"Why are you here? Are you here to try and monists us… and have your way with us?" The Caterpie said. Those words shocked Aqua to the point that it caused the Piplup to become momentarily physiologically horrified. In microseconds, Aqua was out cold.

"I wished you wouldn't have said that." Spark said, putting his hand pressed up against his face.

"Then why are you here?" Caterpie said, still tearing up.

"We're here to try and take you back to your mother." Spark said kindly. Caterpie looked at Spark with peaceful and silent look and then spoke.

"I rather get raped then go back to that old hag." Caterpie said with disgust. Spark was more surprised than the rest.

"Where did you learn that kind of foul language?" Spark said.

"I learned it from my older brother right there." Caterpie pointed at the Metapon that was being hold down by Blaze this entire time. "He also taught me about rule 34, all seven bad words, how to talk back to people and stuff like that." Metapon remained quiet, but that didn't give any reason for Blaze not giving him a noggin in the head and then following by a body slam afterwards.

"Don't you have any decency?" Blaze said, frustrated. Metapon still kept quiet and Blaze punched him right away.

"Is that all you got, lizard boy?" Metapon mocked. Blaze got furious and was going for another punch.

"Stop it Blaze!" Spark order Blaze.

"Fine!" Blaze forced the word out and he hold back. After everything has settled down, and Aqua woke up, they took them both back to the worried Butterflee. And after telling them about the incident that happened…

"What? How could you say that to the people who tried to save you? There was maybe a chance that they couldn't survive. How would you feel about that?" The Butterflee yelled.

"I don't think that was a compliment." Spark thought giving off a unsure smile.

"Humph, there nothing more than a bunch of losers that couldn't enter the task force." Metapon said.

"Yeah the task force is an area where all elite pokémon that used to be rescue teams, help out pokemon and secure the town with only the strong pokémon can enter and they're my heroes." Caterpie said with delight. "Not like a bunch of the puniest pokémon that I see right now."

"Look who's talking you short little thing!" Aqua yelled back at them, not liking what they said one bit at all. If it wasn't for the client's request, I would have stepped all over you by now!"

"Really Aqua, you can never seem to get along with anybody. You always have to make scenery, don't you?" Spark said. Aqua got annoyed.

"Anyway, thank you again and here's your reward money." Butterflee said well handing over 800 poké over to Spark.

"Thank you; I appreciate the job offer you given me." Spark said. And with that the Butterflee and her family went off. "We should get going; we got some groceries to buy." The other two got excited.

"Okay!" They said as the team went off.

It was starting to get dark as the sun was setting. They have finished their shopping and gather lots of apples, probably about over 400 poké worth. They went over to the broken down hideout, then they were quickly interrupted by something breaking down the door. On the other side was one mean looking Gengar.

"What do you want, Zane? Spark said glaring at the evil looking face in Zane.

"Oh nothing much… "He snapped his fingers and two Servipers came crashing in. "Just my rent…"

"The rent isn't for another week and we already paid for the last one!" Blaze shouted.

"Yes that's true, but I'm feeling a bit light and I'm looking for some dough." Zane proudly said.

"That's not fair that you're broke! You shouldn't charge us a week ahead!" Blaze continued to yell.

"Well life isn't fair so there." Zane grinned over at Blaze and he responded by grinding his fangs.

"Here take it." Spark tossed the rest of the 400 poké over at Zane. He counted the money and frowned. "That's everything right.

"I'm sorry to inform you but the rent to this place has gone up…" Pikachu reacted a little. "by 400 more to be exact." All three of them were shocked.

"How come?" Spark questioned.

"Those are the rules… now pay up, or you can say goodbye to your crummy little dump you call a home." Zane smile grew even bigger.

"You got to be-"

"Fine we'll pay, but give us one week to pay." Spark interrupted Charmander.

"You're not serious are you?" Blaze shouted.

"He better not be…" Everyone turned to Zane. "That's because I'm looking for my loot right now." He added. Spark closed his eyes and a frown smile with it.

"You know asking for this much is impossible right." That moment Spark looked into Zane's eyes with hate. Gengar stood back a bit.

"Fine then…"

The Servipers swarmed in around both Blaze and Spark, using wrap on them. They had powerful grips because both of them couldn't even move a finger.

"What are you think you're doing?" Piplup demanded.

Gengar ignored Aqua, instead he started to look around and examine the facility. He notices something strange and by that time it was too late. Zane was attack by a swarm of powerful bubbles being launch at him and went flying across the room.

"Dam, you bloody witch, I'll make you pay."

Zane quickly turned around and started to form a dark energy in front of him. That energy turned into a dark ball that seems to be sucking all the light around it, forming into this dark cold evil sphere.

"No Zane, don't! Aqua run!" Spark screamed out to the top of his lungs.

"Argh, I cant do anything…" Blaze thought. "Did they inject us with their poison already?"

"SHADOW BALL!" Zane shouted as he threw the ball at the other side where Aqua was at. Aqua moved out of the way and missed, hitting the wall instead.

Huge dust formed there as Gengar started to walk at that direction. Both the Servipers let go of Spark and Blaze. Both of them fell to the floor, from being injected with too much poison with the Servipers' sharp tail. Charmander was unconscious right away, but Spark was still holding, but just barely.

"No… I c-can't, move…" Spark struggled.

He turned his head up forward to see Zane grabbing a hold of Aqua's foot, which was out cold.

"Until you pay up..." Gengar added. "I keep your little friend locked up in my dungeon, hehehe" Zane started to chuckle a menacing laugh.

"No… I-I w-won't-t" Spark said trying to get up from the pain in his body.

"What was that you said?" Zane mocked. "I couldn't here you all the way over there. Why don't you come over here, if you can overcome the poison, hohoho!" They all started to laugh.

Spark started to slowly get up, but he was getting back on his feet. The pain was too unbearable that he was starting to drop tears, but he knew he couldn't lead up now.

"I s-sa-said t-th-that…" Piakchu struggled, but he finally got up on his own two feet.

"How can this be? You're supposed to be-" Zane questioned.

"I SAID LET GO OF HER RIGHT NOW!" Spark burst out with anger.

_To be continued in Chapter #3_


End file.
